


The Song

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [92]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, M/M, Memories, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...he took his harp and sang a song of Valinor that the Noldor made of old, before strife was born among the sons of Finwë..."</p><p>How they felt about it, later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song

**Author's Note:**

> The quotation in the summary is from the description of Fingon's rescue of Maedhros from Thangorodrim in the Silmarillion.

‘Could you play the song again?’

‘Song?’

‘That one.’

‘I don’t know. I haven’t, since.’

‘Please?’

Fingon tentatively begins picking out the tune. Coming into his stride, he starts to sing the words, his voice a little strained. Maedhros joins him on the chorus. They sing one stanza together, strong and clear. In the middle of the next verse, Fingon falters. Maedhros goes on until the end of the next verse after that; then he stops, too. Fingon slowly but doggedly continues playing the tune.

Maedhros comes and sits beside him on the floor, leaning his head against his knee. Fingon hits a wrong note and stops playing altogether, his hands motionless on the strings. They sit that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose this piece to post as an independent piece to DeviantArt, because it so open-ended in itself.
> 
> When read as part of the series, it becomes part of a more specific situation and is set in Beleriand, after the Dagor Bragollach. Maedhros and Fingon are talking more openly to each other, but some subjects are still harder to deal with than others.
> 
> Posted to the SWG Archive on January 15, 2011. A helpful reader pointed out to me that I seemed to have missed it in uploading my stories to AO3.


End file.
